Its One Or The Other
by AwakeningMoon
Summary: With surprises of Death, new family and love, Bella's head if full of unwanted drama during her fourth year at Hogwarts. Severus Snape, her professor turns out to be her father, they don't tend to get along very well and shes determined for a change.
1. My new family

Chapter 1

"Bella, are you ready?" I hate it when my father talks like that, it sounds like

he's half dead, not that he looks much better at the moment, or acts like it for

that matter.  
>"Yeah yeah, i'm ready.." I have been dreading this day, another<p>

year in Hogwarts to somehow go wrong. I should try and take my mind off the bad

and think of the good. A new copy of The Daily Prophet lays on the small desk

that occupies my abnormally tiny room, I take the folded copy and read the front

page, 'Hogwarts declared safe?' Great, i'm thinking of the bad again. I try and

encourage myself that everything will be alright and look around to check if

i've forgotten anything. My trunk is packed, the room is tidy and the window

above my bed is closed, I think that is everything I had to remember.. Hmm, my

feet are cold, "oh, my shoes." I smack myself in the forehead and grab some

shoes out of my closet.  
>"Hurry up Bella, we'll miss the train." My father<p>

said that rather calmly, odd how he can do that.  
>"Don't rush me, i'm coming."<p>

I walk out of my room pulling along my trunk and hop down the hall into the

living room where I grab Milo. Milo is my cat, he can be vicious at times but he

means well, that was a bad lie. Milo's short brown hairs tickle my arm as I

carry him to the front door where my father is waiting for me, he also has his

things packed and ready.  
>"Ready for your fourth year?" My 'new' father, (as<p>

you could call it) Severus Snape stands like a corpse in-front of me with a

slight smirk on his face. I've been living with him since the start of the

summer when my mother passed away. I never saw Snape before that time except at

school, I didn't even know he was my father until the ministry released my

mother's will, I don't think he knew either..  
>"Ready as i'll ever be, I<p>

guess.." That wouldn't sound convincing to even the tone death. We apparated to

an ally-way in kings cross station, Snape bought the tickets for platform 9 and

3/4 yesterday so we wouldn't be late. He walks really fast, I mean wow, I have

to run to keep up with him.  
>"Can you slow down?"<br>I know what his response

will be so just to annoy him I think i'll mouth it with him, "can you speed up?

Oh ha-ha, very funny miss Bella." I hate it when he calls me that, he knows too

because he only says it when I get on his nerves.  
>"Anyway, if we weren't<p>

walking so fast we wouldn't have reached the platform by now."  
>"That was<p>

quick.." Snape disappears through the brick wall in-between the marked platforms

nine and ten, I follow after him to try and catch up but I find that he's

waiting on the other side for me anyways.  
>"I need to get on the right cabin,<p>

I suppose you can find your own way?"  
>"Yes, I know where the Griffindor<p>

cabin is." Snape hated that I was in Griffindor when he was in Slytherin,

apparently I was the first Griffindor in the family for over a thousand years, I

consider myself special in that way. Snape once said that he went to check with

the sorting hat to see if he had put me in the right house, apparently the

response was, 'it was a hard decision, especially because of her attitude.' I

don't believe that the sorting hat said that, Snape just says it to annoy me

further. I like being in Griffindor though, not only because of the people but

because when Snape hates something, I love that something.  
>"Then i'll see you<p>

when we arrive." Snape walks off and vanished somewhere under the steam. I put

my trunk away and hop onto the Griffindor cabin. Nearly everyone stares at me

while I try and find a compartment to sit in, you would think they would be

polite about it too, but the follow me, twisting their heads while I walk down

the narrow walkway in-between the seats, I need to hurry up and find somewhere

to sit before I burst out in anger.  
>I'm starting to dread my fourth year<p>

already..


	2. Hogwarts express

CHAPTER 2

"Merlin's beard, why are there so many Griffindors?" I still can't seem to find

a compartment to sit in, particularly with someone in it who doesn't stare at me

like I have something gross on my face.. I don't have something gross on my face

do I? I stop and wipe my face, nope nothing. I turn to my right and see Luna

Lovegood and Nevill Longbottom sitting together in a compartment they turn to me

and wave, not like the others who I can still feel staring at the back of my

head. Luna waves for me to come sit with her, so I do so.  
>"Bella! do come sit<p>

with us." Luna's voice has always sounded a bit dreamy, it adds to her

personality I guess.  
>"Hello Bella," Nevill stands up for some odd reason.<p>

"How was your summer?" He sits back down and I nearly forget what he asked me,

it takes a few seconds to remember and then, "Not so good, as you've probably

heard, seems like all of the other kids have." Luna seems puzzled and I take the

seat next to her.  
>"So its true?" Luna takes off a pair of sparkly glasses<p>

that twist and turn in pink shades, i'm not going to even bother to ask her

about them.  
>"Yes Luna."<br>"Oh, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Neville

seems truly upset, he lost his parents when he was young, I probably reminded

him of it and it makes me feel guilty. My mother Farrah and I were never close,

I never really considered her as a nothing more than a mother, she was always in

her shop in diagon alley so I didn't see much of her.  
>"Its okay Nevill, I<p>

wasn't very close to my mother anyway." I can see that he's in deep thought but

he quickly raises his head and nods.  
>"So is it true, you know, that Professor<p>

Snape is your father?"  
>"Luna.." Neville sounds innocent but the expression on<p>

his face says otherwise.  
>"Neville, honestly its okay. Yes its true, even<p>

though I didn't know about it until the end of the summer." Neville is still

giving Luna a 'shut up!' look. I switch places onto the other side next to

Nevill so I can see out the other side of the window. Luna is talking about the

Quibbler and Neville changed the subject to something about plants, never was

good at Herbology. I look outside some more at the trees and the re-appearing

grass, its getting dark out so we shouldn't be far away from Hogwarts.  
>I<p>

finally join into the conversation when they were talking about what classes we

were taking this year, Luna is doing Arithmancy and Neville is doing Care Of

Magical Creatures, I hadn't really decided yet, but I said that I would go with

Neville. Neville and I are good friends and we have been since our first year at

Hogwarts, but we hardly spoke this summer.  
>Fred and George Weasley popped<p>

out of nowhere in-front of me and made me scream.  
>"Did we scare you?"<br>"I

think we did George." I hit Fred when I realised what just happened, I laughed

and my checks started to hurt, I hadn't smiled in quite a while.  
>"Merlin's<p>

Beard! Don't do that!" I chuckle lightly as I pull myself together. I first met

these two clowns in first year, they had done the same thing on the train that

year too.  
>"Well Bella, you look lovely."<br>"Yes much better than what our

mother made us wear." They sit on either side of me and Neville moves next to

Luna where they continue on with their conversation. I look down to George's

chest and see a huge 'F' on the front of his sweater and a 'G' on Fred's

sweater. I laugh loudly at the mistake they had made, or had they made it

purposely?  
>"So Fred," I turn my head to George, "Pranked anyone lately?" I<p>

try and hold back the laughter coming up my throat and they both smirk at the

same time.  
>"Oh, no-one but you." I pull at their sweaters and let go so it<p>

sinks into their chests. This time I turn to Fred, "Nice try, but I know your

Fred." I smirk at George and hit them both on the back of the head.  
>They both<p>

said "ow" at the same time.  
>"So your to cleaver for us aye?"<br>"No-one is

to cleaver for us, Fred." George says it like an echo in the room and they both

turn to face me.  
>"I beg to differ." My comment made them turn and face each<p>

other both synced at the same time.  
>"Well tell us this Bella," George turned<p>

his head towards me, "Is that dim witted teacher your father?" Fred finished for

him, in a joking manner of course, otherwise I might have taken

offense.  
>"Apparently so, George." Completely cutting of Fred I turned to<p>

George, he caught the drift and stopped looking at Fred and concentrating on

me.  
>"Well, you two do look quite alike, although you are a lot prettier." We<p>

both chuckled and Continued to ignore Fred, only playing of course. I thought

about what George said, we do look alike now that I think about it, both me and

Snape have dark black eyes and dark hair, mine not as dark as his though. Then

again, I was a lot tanner than him in comparison.  
>"Oh, how immature of you<p>

two." Just by his tone of voice I can picture his cocky smile and him winking at

me.  
>"Oh, how can I be mad at you!" I turn to Fred and fling my arms over his<p>

shoulders and hug him tucking my face under his chin so I can see

George.  
>"See George, I told you I was always better looking." I laugh and try<p>

and let go of Fred to sit in the middle again but Fred pulls me into the hug

again and pulls me up to sit on his lap.  
>"Oh, i'm truly hurt, by the both of<p>

you."  
>"You sound like my mother!" Both me and Fred gestured this to George<p>

and all three of us ended up in hysterics. Fred and George had been my best

friends since I first walked onto the Hogwarts Express, and it hasn't changed

one bit. Its nice to know that some people won't judge me by my family. I tried

to pull myself from Fred's lap but he just pulled me back onto his lap.  
>"Stop<p>

moving, you." He showed the same smirk that I always loved and winked at

me.  
>"Oh, okay then. I was going to go to sleep but if your happy like this I<p>

think i'll just fall asleep here." I turned hiding my face from Fred and winked

at George, he to showed the slightly evil but cocky smirk.  
>"Oh well then,<p>

your not going to sit on my for another two hours." Fred tried to move but I

just tighten my grip around his neck so he couldn't.  
>George laughed at his<p>

brother and stood, "bye Fred." He said it almost girl like and left the

compartment with just Luna, Neville, Fred and I inside it.


	3. Left Alone

CHAPTER 3

I was left alone with Fred, Neville and Luna, what would happen, no-one knew.

Even though I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, Fred wouldn't let me get

off of his lap, if he was determined then I decided I would be too, I lowered my

head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
>"Are you seriously going to<p>

fall asleep on me?" Fred didn't seem surprised at all, just like he was

curious.  
>"Depends," I winked at him and his smirk became more noticeable, "do<p>

you mind if I do?" I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.  
>"Not at all." He<p>

repositioned himself to lean against the seat instead of his back facing the

window and I put my head on his chest to go to sleep, I wasn't joking when I

said I was going to go to sleep, I am genuinely tired. I heard Luna giggle and

Neville laugh. I had just realised in that moment that I had been flirting with

Fred Weasley, what had gotten into me? Then again, Fred and I were always like

this. Luna and Neville stopped laughing abruptly and I felt Fred stiffen up. I

was just about to ask them what was wrong when I saw, Snape was staring at us

through the glass door separating us from the hall.  
>"Oh crap.." My voice was<p>

a little shaky, Snape was very protective of me sometimes. Through this thought

a small hopeless giggle can through.  
>"Might want to run Fred.." Neville made<p>

the comment that Fred thought was instantaneously funny, but when he laughed he

to sounded shaky. Could it be, that the mighty Fred was afraid of our professor

Snape?  
>"I think he wants to talk to you Bella." Luna's voice was as dreamy as<p>

always and made me slightly confident, i'll repeat that word, slightly  
>I<p>

stood up from Fred's lap and turned towards the door where I could see Snape's

eyes wide and unblinking from where Fred sat. I wouldn't blame Fred for being

scared with the death stare that Snape was giving him. I opened the door and

pushed against Snape's chest to keep him from killing my best friend. He pulled

me by one hand into an empty compartment where he closed the blinds to the hall

and continued the stare on me.  
>"What were you doing with that filthy<p>

Weasley!" His voice was cold and fierce it frightened me just as much as his

expression.  
>"Snape, he's my friend."<br>"It looked like you were a bit more

than friends." I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at

all.  
>"Bella, answer me!"<br>"You didn't ask me a question, Snape, and even if

it were a question I don't think I would have to answer it."  
>"Have it your<p>

way, but you don't have my approval.." My eyes went wide with shock as he said

it and the anger suddenly hit me.  
>"I don't need your approval anyway, Snape!"<p>

Snape's facial expression seemed dull and he was obviously insulted.  
>"Why do<p>

you keep calling me by my first name?" I took his offer to change the subject

well, only because I didn't want to end up crying from the anger flowing inside

of me.  
>"Why, would you rather me call you dad?"<br>"Yes, but it would be best

if you call me professor in classes." Snape had never said anything to say that

he wanted to have me around before, this was like he wanted to be my father.

Overcome with joy I jumped onto my tippy toes and hugged him. He stood there for

a minute, not knowing what to do but eventually hugged me back. Snape was quite

a lot taller than me so he pushed my back to my normal level of height and

straightened himself up.  
>"Yes, well, we'll be at Hogwarts soon, you better<p>

get changed into your robes soon." And with that he opened the door and headed

to the front of the train. I went back to Fred to tell him what had happened, we

always told each other everything. I went and sat next to him and it was

unusually silent.  
>"Well.. What did he say?" Breaking on the edge of curiosity<p>

I thought it best if I tell him before he explodes.  
>"He said," I broke out in<p>

laughter, "that he didn't approve of us." It was hard to say the last words

because they were drowned with laughter. When Fred heard he went into hysterics

and Luna and Neville followed near after. I managed to look out the window while

Fred grasped onto my shoulder for support of falling over, I could see Hogwarts

and the small hut that Hagrid lived in. The castle was dark and gloomy like it

always had been in the night. So I told everyone that I was going to get changed

into my robes, and once I had we were at Hogwarts. Everyone was on the platform

and getting there trunks when I got off the train, I did the same and went to

get my trunk, then started to wonder where Milo went. "Milo - Milo!" Someone

tapped me on the back and I saw Hermione holding Milo.  
>"Would this be Milo?"<p>

I took Milo off her and patted the small cats hair.  
>"Thanks Hermione, where<p>

did you find him?" All I could think was, 'The mischief this cat gets up to

these days.'  
>"Him and my cat were fighting, sorry about that."<br>"No, you

should be blaming Milo, he's a vicious little-." I saw Mrs McGonagall so I

stopped talking.  
>"Can you girls please move to the carriages, I have enough<p>

to deal with here." Mrs McGonagall did seem very stressed, probably because of

the first years that have just arrived. Me and Hermione walked to the front

gate, left our trunk and got onto a carriage when we were joined by the one and

only Draco Malfoy. I had never really talked to Draco before except in classes

and that was when he managed to be nice to me, imagine then things he would say

now that he knows i'm Snape's daughter.  
>"Hello Bella," he nodded kindly in my<p>

direction and then looked at Hermione who was not glad he was here,

"Mudblood."  
>"Hey, don't call her that!" I didn't know what I was saying, I<p>

did that a lot when I was mad, and I will probably regret later.  
>"Bella, you<p>

don't have to, i'm used to it.."  
>"No, its not right. Draco, if you will most<p>

kindly leave, or I will make you." I glanced at Hermione who looked surprised,

and looked back to Draco who gave a nasty look and got off the carriage.

"You know, I thought you would have been in Slytherin like me with the

current gossip going around." It started pulling itself slowly along the road

away from Draco, and I feel into my seat next to Hermione, "Thank-you, you

didn't have to do that though."  
>"Yes, I did. I'm not going to be nice to<p>

anyone who uses that term, or anyone who thinks I should be a

Slytherin."  
>Hermione started to laugh, "thank-you, Bella." Hermione and I<p>

talked for the rest of the trip about what we had done in the summer, which lead

to the dreaded subject of my new family. We then talked about the Order Of The

Phoenix, she only said something about it because of my father. Snape never

explained what the Order really did, but luckily Hermione filled me in with all

of the details.  
>"Can I join the Order?" I told her before that I thought<p>

'you-know-who' was back to and I would fight him as much as anyone else

would.  
>"I guess so, but you would have to talk to someone else than me about<p>

that." Thinking about joining the order was one of the best ideas I had all day,

probably the only Idea, ever since I met up with Fred my mind hasn't been

working properly.


	4. Hogwarts sweet Hogwarts

CHAPTER 12

I closed my eyes, taking in the possibility of death, yet I was scared and could

hear both sides of my brain arguing for me to fight back, but I simply couldn't.

A bright flash came from under the water and I swear it was my sole, it was

beautiful and looked like a snowy tiger. I had a sudden sensation of warmth and

the pressure under my arms were pulled upwards to the surface, I imagined that I

was being taken to heaven where I could finally see my mother and the rest of my

loved ones. I opened my eyes to welcome death, but he hadn't come and I was left

alone on the ground staring upwards into the canopy of the forest. I now realise

that someone had pulled me out and I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't feel

them and opening them was so hard, so I decided to use my ears to find out who

saved me.  
>"Bella!" The voice was muffled and I couldn't tell who it was, but<p>

it was definitely a mans voice, Fred? He cursed a lot and then picked me up one

arm under my back and the other under my legs.  
>"Can you hear me? Bella, can<p>

you hear me?" The voice was so familiar but the throbbing in my head slowed

down my thinking, finding the person who had possibly saved my life would take a

while. And only possibly saved my life, I have accepted that I might die here

and now, "squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" My finger twitched at the least

but I couldn't squeeze his hand, "okay, lets get you to the hospital wing.

Bella, it will be alright. I swear it will." The voice echoed through my head, I

suddenly felt dizzy and confused of where I was, did we just disapparate? Fred

didn't know how to do that.. I felt a drop of liquid fall on my neck, was this

man crying for my life? Snape! I tried to move but my leg cracked and I

screamed, it was horrid and I couldn't stop the sound.  
>"Bella? ... Oh<p>

holy.." His voice was cut off by more drops of liquid dropping on my skin, I

could here foot steps coming to where we were, (wherever that is) and

whispering, lots of whispering. I could tell that there was a crowed of kids

around us and the person I could feel checking my pulse was the hospital wing

nurse. I twitched my leg again, not on purpose this time and screamed, "please,

you have to help her, now!" Snape and someone else was running and there was a

struggle to get me on the hospital bed, "Severus, we need to put her on the

bed.." I could feel Snape's face come close to mine and kiss me on the cheek, "I

love you Bella.." He put me down on the bed and I wanted to tell Snape the same

and that I was sorry for all the trouble I had given him, there was no choice, I

was going to die. The numbness in my body was letting up and I could finally

feel my hands, one was enclosed in Snape's palm, I could also feel my leg, it

was twisted and in excruciating pain.  
>"Back away! Everyone go to their common<p>

room! .. Now!" Dumbledore's voice, you could tell from his superiority.  
>"No,<p>

we are staying no matter what. I want to see my friend before.."  
>"Mr and Miss<p>

Weasley, Mr Malfoy, please we will need peace and quiet for a while, but I will

notify you when you can come see her." Draco wanted to see me? A heavy pair of

foot steps, presumably Dumbledore's stopped at the side of my bed.  
>"Severus,<p>

may I talk to you?" The two left and stood somewhat near because I could hear

what they were saying, "Severus, she may not liv-"  
>"Don't say that!"<br>"Its

true, and you will have to accept it sooner or later. You truly care for this

girl now, don't you?"  
>"Of course I do, and as long as I live, she shall." The<p>

conversation stopped and my breathing became hard as the nurse poured a potion

down my throat. I screamed again and the sound was horrid and high pitched.

"What happened?" Snape's voice was my comfort at the moment and it steadied

my breathing, or was that the potion?  
>"It will help her breathing, she will<p>

be able to talk in about ten minutes."  
>"Thank-you!" He gripped my hand tight<p>

again.  
>"Oh, Severus.." I didn't recognise this voice, it was neither<p>

Dumbledore or the nurse.  
>"Minerva.."<br>"I'm so sorry.." Is that Mrs

McGonagall?  
>"Don't say such things! She will live."<br>"It is true, she is

the toughest girl I have ever met, but Severus.." Mrs McGonagall came around my

other side and put her hand on my shoulder, they were talking about my death and

Snape was trying to hide the truth when I knew it was coming.  
>"There is no<p>

accepting the inevitable, but if she does not survive.. Then..." Snape had never

been like this, or never in-front of me anyway. He wanted to be my father and

this situation proved it, I was happy to die knowing that.  
>"Bella, I know you<p>

can hear me. The potion I just gave you will help you breathe and talk, can you

try and talk for me?" The nurse replaced where Mrs McGonagall was in seconds and

I didn't even notice the change of positions.  
>" ... F.. Father?" I heard his<p>

chair move, Snape had jumped to his feet and was now leaning over the bed, "yes,

i'm here." His tears were still falling at a considerable rate and his grip on

my hand hardened even more.  
>"I have to give you another potion Bella, it will<p>

hurt your leg a bit.." I gulped down the potion and waited for the pain, I

screamed louder than ever before and started to squirm in the bed trying to hold

my leg, to comfort it from pain.  
>"Be still girl! You'll only make it worse!"<p>

The nurse strapped my leg down to the bed making it impossible to move it. My

scream echoed the halls and rumbled through my head, I couldn't stop and after a

while I tried to open my eyes, to see the world I was about the leave, my vision

was fuzzy at first and it took about five minutes before I could see the roof

clearly. I looked over at Snape and noticed his face was covered in tears with

his long black hair drooping besides his face. His hand was purple, I was

cutting off his circulation. The light in the room dropped and I prepared for my

next journey. I wanted to tell Snape I was sorry, and that he was the best

father that I could have hoped for, "I... Love you..." My voice subsided and I

took in the sight of Hogwarts before I blacked out..


	5. Dancing Practice

CHAPTER 5

I woke up in the morning with a splitting headache which I found out came with

dizziness once I stood up, I went to Luna for help, she usually knows spells

that can help me with this sort of thing. But when I found her she was opening a

package and I was to curious to find out was it was, so I forgot.  
>"Luna,<p>

whats that?"  
>"Oh, hello Bella.. This is a dress that father sent to me, isn't<p>

it lovely?" It was a sparkly blue with red ribbons and bows everywhere, even

though it was unusual, I had to admit, it was very nice.  
>"Yes, it is. May I<p>

ask why your father sent you a dress?" She nodded and I walked over to a chair

where my robes are placed ready for the next day. I got changed while waiting

for an answer from her.  
>"For the ball of course." I dropped my tie and ran to<p>

her side, "Don't tell me theres a ball.." I hated dancing, especially the type

that was formal and with partners, all the girls used to comment of how much of

a guy I acted like, its not my fault if i'm not the girly type and unlike every

other girl I actually like to play sports instead of watching the boys

play.  
>"The Yule ball is coming up. Oh thats right, you and Fred missed the<p>

meeting about the Tri Wizard Tournament didn't you?" My eyes lit up with

excitement even though there was going to be a ball.  
>"There holding the Tri<p>

Wizard Tournament this year? At Hogwarts?" Luna took a step back from my

screaming, "Sorry Luna."  
>"Yes, I forgot to tell you. Mrs McGonagall wanted to<p>

meet the Gryffindors in ten minutes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
>"Thats<p>

okay Luna, i'll meet you there!" I grabbed my tie off the floor and my cloak off

of the back of the chair, walking and doing a tie up is much harder than you

would expect but I got the job done, through my cloak around me and buttoned the

top button. Once I had gotten to the hall most of the Gryffindors where heading

in the other direction so I decided to follow them. I reached a huge room, I had

Defense Against The Dark Arts here last year with Remus Lupin as a teacher, the

room was much different this time though, it had been cleared out so only a few

rows of benches are on either side of the walls to the left and right. The girls

have been separated from the boys and now sit to the right, I go and join Ginny

who is sitting with a few other girls.  
>"Hush everybody! ... Now you have all<p>

been told about the Yule ball I presume?" There were boos coming from around

where the boys sat and the girls started to gossip about who they wanted to go

with. I sat quietly thinking that i'm going to have to find someone to go with,

then thinking that i'm going to hate this lesson. Mrs McGonagall talked for

about five minutes until I payed attention, she had pulled up Ron to dance with

her. I had a fit of laugher as I saw Fred and George swaying from side to side

and Ron's hands stumbling. Just to make him more embarrassed I horse whistled at

them and Ron threw me a dirty look and danced with Mrs McGonagall, she had

stopped and Ron willing dropped her hands from her waist.  
>"Now will you all<p>

please get into pairs and dance such as Mr Weasley and I have done so." The

girls stood up eagerly while only about five boys stood up. I was the only girl

still sitting down when I spotted Fred staring at me. He mouthed 'would you like

to dance?' and swayed his arms in the movement of ballroom dancing. I laughed at

him and Walked over to the other side of the room, "You expect me to dance?" He

smirked and grabbed my waist, "with me I expect you to." My breathing went

shallow as he looked into my eyes, Fred pulled me aside of the crowd of boys

where George whistled at us.  
>"You must know, I can't dance and when I say<p>

can't dance, the last time I did my partner broke his leg." I chucked at when I

danced with my first boyfriend in the summer time three years ago, what a clumsy

accident.  
>Fred roared with laughter as we spun around the room, he held my<p>

waist and stayed close to me while I clumsily stepped from side to side

following him.  
>"It couldn't have been that bad? Look, your dancing at the<p>

moment."  
>"Well, beware of what is to come then." We both laughed and Fred<p>

stepped even closer inwards to me, which I thought was impossible. Then Mrs

McGonagall interrupted stumbled over towards us dodging the dancing couples, "Mr

Weasley, I know this is ballroom dancing but will please take a swift step back

from Miss Snape.." Fred hesitated, wait.. Teachers were calling me 'Miss Snape'

now?  
>"Immediately Mr Weasley!" She gave Fred a sharp glance and headed to<p>

the other side of the room, the lesson was over and the rest of my boring day

had begun.  
>"See you later Bells." Fred followed George as he walked out of<p>

the classroom. I waved to them and headed to my next class of.. Oh, i'm free

from my classes, I think i'll go practice quiditch for a while... After my day

of boring classes, except for the dancing class we had this morning, (which was

very interesting thanks to Fred) I was very tired and once I got back to my

silent room nearly fell asleep straight away.


	6. Potions test

CHAPTER 6

"Bella! Bella wake up!"  
>"Hmm.. Ginny, go away.."<br>"Your late for class, I

woke you up two hours ago to get to class but you fell asleep again." The words

stumbled through my head. Two hours.. Two hours!  
>"Oh crap!" I jump out of<p>

bed, and put on some shoes to head out the door.  
>"Bella! Your still in your<p>

pajamas!" Ginny laughed while I got changed, I found my hairbrush and brushed

the nots out of my shoulder-length hair and brushed my teeth as quickly as I

could.  
>"You have potions first.." Great, just great.. The class I had to be<p>

late to was potions, brilliant..  
>"Your kidding?" She shock her head and gave<p>

me my books, I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed my quill with the parchment

attached.  
>"I better be off to, the teacher will be a bit suspicious." Ginny<p>

walked passed me to the door of our room.  
>"Thank-you Ginny. If I was any<p>

later, Snape would kill me.. Literally." She smiled and disappeared around the

door. I checked if I had everything for my class and ran to the potions room

near the dungeon and Slytherin common room. I took in as much air as I could and

opened the door, it was empty.. Damn, they were in the great hall.. I ran in the

nearest hall that would take me to the great hall, I had never really been down

this side of the castle much, except for potions class.  
>I reached the great<p>

hall, the door was shut and I knew there was going to be heaps of people in

there, making an entrance with Snape in the room was not the best idea. I

knocked on the door and opened it, trying to thing of an excuse while doing

so.  
>"Miss Bella.. Where have you been?" I cringed my eyes as I went to the<p>

other side of the table to find Snape, he was standing behind Harry Potter and

Ronald Weasley, were those two here yesterday?  
>"Uh.."<br>"No excuses, tell

my the truth." His voice was very distinguished and low, just the more to scare

me. He was doing it on purpose to make everyone look and it was working, not one

person in the room wasn't looking.  
>"I overslept for two hours.." I bit my<p>

lip to keep my from smiling, Fred was smirking at me again, I could see him in

the corner of my eye.  
>"Detention." His words echoed the hall and everyone<p>

stared at us like some sort of freaks.  
>"Damn it.."<br>"What did you say?"

Ops, shouldn't have said that, this was what I was talking about, sometimes I

just can't seem to keep my mouth shut.  
>"Get to work!" He waited for me to<p>

turn around and when I did, he hit me in the head with a heavy book he was

holding. I spun right after to see Ron and Harry laughing, they coped the book

in the head too. It made me giggle and I got another book in the head.  
>"Thats<p>

it, Detention for all of you!" Once again I had to bite my lip to keep me from

smiling, Snape's face was looking straight at me, eyes wide and lips pressed

together so you could see a white line under his nose.  
>"Pst, Bells, over<p>

here." Half of Fred and George's face's were covered with a wide smile. I sit on

the other side of the table three seats away from them next to Ron, I haven't

spoken to him in ages, "Hey Ron, how you doing?"  
>"Not so great, this test is<p>

freaking hard, did you study?"  
>"No, never have to for potions, its to easy."<p>

I winked at him and his face lights up from the frown it was before. I turn to

my paper and start to jot down what happens when you mix Boomslang and

Honeywater, I turn in the other direction and look at the table seeing that

someone threw a crumpled piece of parchment at me. To no surprise, Fred is

smiling a wicked grin and points to me, then back to him and starts to imitate a

dance, was he asking me to go to the ball with him?  
>I giggle, I never<p>

thought that Fred Weasley, my best friend would ask me to the Yule ball, "yeah."

I said it like I was stunned and nodded my head yes towards him, he winked and

then got slapped in the back of the head by Snape and his stupid book, I gave

Snape the best death stare I could manage but he held a straight face and walked

off.  
>Man do I hate him sometimes...<p> 


	7. A depressing detention

CHAPTER 7

Time for the long waited detention with Harry and Ron, after potions we all

unwillingly talked about what Snape was going to make us do this time. We had

reached his office door and stopped out the front, no-one wanted to knock. Both

me and Harry pushed Ron closer edging him on to do it but the door opened

automatically anyways and we found Snape sitting at his desk marking our tests

from the last lesson, "come in."  
>We walked silently into the room and all<p>

took a seat at a separate desk.  
>"I have been thinking about what I will make<p>

you do.. And I have decided, that you will all write out your

textbooks."  
>"But," Ron interrupted me from talking myself to say<p>

something.  
>"If you talk anymore Mr Weasley, you will have no hands to write<p>

it out with!" I had seen Snape angry, but he was over the line of what we would

call angry and had crossed into pure rage. Ron looked like he need to change his

underwear with the way he reacted, funny or not I didn't say anything and after

two hours of copying out our textbooks we were dismissed from

detention.  
>"Bella, will you stay behind please?" The hope that he had calmed<p>

down was lost when I turned and saw his pale face and black eyes staring angrily

at me.  
>"Yes?" I gulp down hard as I heard the door shut.<br>"What was the

other Weasley asking you?"  
>"Is it any of your business?" Furious of the last<p>

time he had spoken to me about this, I couldn't hold my tongue.  
>"As I am your<p>

father, I dare say it is."  
>"Well you never took any interest in me before<p>

mother died so why take interest now?"  
>"For your information, I didn't know<p>

you existed before last summer!"  
>"And I imagine if you did, you wouldn't take<p>

any interest anyways!" We were yelling very loud now and it was hard to keep the

pool of water in my eyes from running down my face, the anger had gone to far

and choked up my wind pipe. Snape looked deeply offended by this, so I took the

opportunity to leave and ran toward the door to get as for away as I could, as

quickly as I could manage.  
>"Bella Sophia Snape! do not leave until we have<p>

talked about this further.." His mind had drifted off at the last moment, and so

had mine for a minute, no one had ever used my middle name before, I doubt

anyone knew it.  
>"I think we've talked enough," tears flew down my face as I<p>

tried to finish my sentence, "good-day father." I opened the door and stepped

into Draco Malfoy, what great timing..  
>"Bella- I.. Are you alright?" I pushed<p>

him out the way even though this time he was being kind, and headed to the

Gryffindor tower. I had arrived in bad timing here too, every Gryffindor I had

ever knew was sitting in the lounge when I ran into the room.  
>"Bells, whats<p>

wrong?"  
>"Are you okay Bella?" I lifted my head to late to see who had spoken<p>

to me, my eyes must be red and thats how they know i'm upset or the fact that I

pelted my way through the door. I wiped my eyes, opened my mouth to speak, saw

Fred and burst out into tears again. I couldn't stand him to see me like this so

I ran up the stairs leading to the girl's quarters and shut the door behind me

once I had entered my room and plonked myself onto my bed. I heard talking

coming from downstairs and someone marching in this direction, I rolled onto my

stomach hiding my wet face in my pillow as the door opened.  
>"Bells.." Fred's<p>

voice made me cry louder and I could feel my pillow getting soggy from the

tears, "are you alright, Bells?"  
>I soaked in all of the tears I could and<p>

wiped my face on my pillow, pulled myself up from my stomach and twisted my body

to Fred, "Yeah, i'm fine why?" He lightly chuckled, "if that was supposed to be

convincing, then you failed."  
>I sighed, "can we please just forget what<p>

happened then and move on?"  
>"No, I want to find out so I can help." He came<p>

and sat next to me on the bed and put his arm over my shoulder, it had been a

long time since I had seen Fred say something without joking or being serious,

and he had just done both of those things at once.  
>"It doesn't concern you<p>

anyway.."  
>"Have I ever told you that I know when your lying? Because I<p>

do."  
>"Ah, its to do with," dreading saying that he's my father, I think i'll<p>

just call him by the name that everyone else knows him by, "Snape."  
>"Oh, was<p>

it the detention, did he say something, or?.."  
>"He asked what you said to me<p>

in Potions class, I told him it was none of his business and to bugger

off."  
>"Go, Bella!" I laugh and wipe the tears off my face once more.<br>"But

yeah, I basically told him that he had no interest in me before, so why show

some now. That fired him up a bit.. Snape's an ass..."  
>Fred laughed, caught<p>

his breath and then laughed even harder, "so i'm guessing that he doesn't like

me very much?" Fred was smug by this discovery.  
>He lowered his head to look<p>

into my eyes while I said it, "no, he doesn't."  
>"Well, we're going to have to<p>

fix that aren't we?" I smiled at him and caught his eye as I raised my head, his

blue eyes huge and willing, his smile wide and sarcastic. He leaned his head

inwards to kiss me, his eyes never loosing contact with my lips, It was the best

kiss I ever had, his lips were soft but rough at the same time, I can't explain

it, why am I explaining this anyway? I always did over-think things to much.

Once he pulled away, it seemed way to short so I pulled him by his robes in for

another kiss, he laughed and I felt his breath on my neck but before I got what

I wanted the door opened.  
>"Did I interrupt something?" Oh crap, its Fred's<p>

sister Ginny, also my room mate.  
>"Yeah sis, come back later will you?" The<p>

door shut after a giggle and I finally received another kiss, this once more

intense, it made me nervous and I backed away.  
>"Sorry.."<br>"Thats alright,

I think I might go now, you know. need to rave about how much of a good kisser

you are." He winked and stood up from the bed.  
>"You go do that." I giggled<p>

and he left the room, I leaned back onto the bed, hands behind my head thinking

about how great that was.  
>"What have I gotten myself into?"<p> 


	8. The Goblet of Fire

CHAPTER 8

Today we had no classes, so I thought i would grab my books and study in the

Great Hall. After I was dresses and found my books, I headed into the common

room and everyone was looking at me, no, more like staring at me, I think its

because of yesterday when I was crying.  
>"Hey bells." Seamus Finnigan is<p>

standing in the doorway blocking the rest of the stairs.  
>"Hi Seamus, how are<p>

you?"  
>"Great, what about you?" Oh, so he's doing this for answers about<p>

yesterday, bad luck to him, I say.  
>"Well. I'm going to the Great Hall, i'll<p>

see you later."  
>"Oh, they've opened up that space for people to enter the<p>

goblet of fire, it will probably be to noisy for you to study." He pointed at me

books and I nodded.  
>"Are there any conditions to enter the Tri Wizard<p>

Tournament?"  
>"You have to be over seventeen years old and apparently its<p>

quite dangerous."  
>"Thanks Seamus, i'm going to head there now.." I walked to<p>

the exiting door and looked back for a moment, everyone was now asking Seamus

what has happened, can't they just come ask themselves?  
>Once I arrived at the<p>

Great Hall there were only a few benches on either side of the room and a huge

goblet.  
>"Wow, the Goblet of Fire.." I had to say it out loud for the<p>

realization to sync in, they were going to hold the Tri Wizard Tournament here

at Hogwarts. I walked closer to it and was stopped by a shinning circle around

the outside, "thats an aging line, Dumbledore drew it himself, you won't be able

to pass it." Hermione was sitting on the bench next to me, she smile and waved

for me to come sit with her.  
>"What are you reading?"<br>"A history of

magic." Hermione had read this book about ten times, and I wasn't over

exaggerating, "aren't you sick of that book yet?"  
>"No, its my favorite." Just<p>

then, Fred and George came running into the room holding up a potion and

screaming.  
>"Hermione, what are they doing?"<br>"Their trying to get passed

the aging line to put their name in the Goblet, stupid if you ask me, it will

never work."  
>"I agree. Hey Fred, George, are you seriously going to attempt<p>

this? Something bad will happen if you do, I can tell."  
>"Oh your so<p>

superstitious Bells." Fred pulled me in towards him and everyone

watched.  
>"Nothing will happen, will it, Fred?" George didn't seem nervous, he<p>

just wanted to be reassured.  
>"Never." Fred kissed me on the top of my head,<p>

and jumped onto the benches next to Hermione.  
>"Ready Fred?"<br>"Ready

George."  
>"Bottoms up!" They both said it at the same time and twisted their<p>

arms drinking each other's potions. They jumped into the aging ring and nothing

happened, there was cheering and clapping. Fred and George put there names into

the goblet and they burned, more cheering and clapping occurred. Had they done

it?  
>"And you thought we would fail" After George had spoken, red flames flew<p>

out of the goblet, circled around them once and then hit them both sending them

flying backwards. I walked over to where they were on the ground and once they

sat up, they had grown white bush hair and beards, "you said!"  
>"You said!"<p>

Fred jumped onto of George and they wrestled around on the floor trying to hurt

each other, failing at that though too. Even though I don't want to see them get

hurt, I think i'll let them fight this out, for a little bit at least. I went to

sit over near Hermione who was shaking her head with disappointment, "I told

them not to do it, but they never listen."  
>"I stopped giving advice to them<p>

ages ago when they listen, now I just like to see what happens after they do it,

then they ask for help." Hermione laughed at my comment and after some more

people came to put their name in the Goblet Of Fire we both went to sit in the

Gryffindor tower. After sitting for a few hours while Hermione read and I

practiced some spells we had learnt in Defense Against The Dark Arts that day,

Fred and George walked into the room. I laughed at what I saw, Fred and George

still looked identical but they had grown long white beards and their hair was

longer and grey.  
>"Don't you start too." George's comment just made me laugh<p>

more.  
>"You know, I thought I told you it wasn't going to work." Hermione's<p>

voice echoed as she shut the book she was reading and headed up the stairs to

her room.  
>Fred walked over to me and grabbed my hands, he sent me into<p>

hysterics again.  
>"What?"<br>"Sorry, i'm not into older men." We both laughed

and sat on the couch.  
>"Then I have to find a solution soon."<br>"You can't

fix it."  
>"What do you mean we can't fix it?" George ran to the back of the<p>

couch and leaned over my head to see my face.  
>"You have to wait until the<p>

spell to end, it will probably wear off by tomorrow."  
>"In that case, you'll<p>

have to deal with me like this." Fred put his arm around me and cut off his

brother.  
>"Brilliant. Why does Dumbledore have to be so smart?.." George<p>

re-appeared in-front of us.  
>"Why do you have to be so dumb?" Fred laughed and<p>

pulled me in closer to him so I half laid, half sat on him.  
>"You can talk."<p>

George came up to the couch and slapped Fred in the back of the head.  
>"Okay,<p>

i'm leaving.." I nudged them both in the stomach as I left and Fred pulled my

hand, he stood up and kissed me on the lips, George staring at us the whole

time, "wait, what happened here?" Fred pulled away to answer his brother, "Your

a bit slow aren't you?"  
>I left the room into the hall before I could hear the<p>

rest of their babbling, I had free time the rest of today and thought I would go

down to Hogs Meade for a butter beer.


	9. Hogsmeade surprises

CHAPTER 9

Harry and Ron caught me at the door while leaving to Hogs Meade, "hey Bella,"

they both sounded grim and looked like they needed something to cheer them

up.  
>"Whats wrong with the both of you? Did Snape get to you again in<p>

Potions?" I smiled at them both and Harry showed a smirk while Ron's face stayed

the same.  
>"No, just dreading the ball." Ron stopped moving towards the<p>

Gryffindor common room and stood beside me.  
>"It won't be that bad, oh what am<p>

I saying, it will be awful."  
>"You don't want a ball either?" Harry seemed<p>

surprised and turned to look at me.  
>"Yeah, I thought all girls like<p>

dancing."  
>"Nope, I absolutely hate dancing, the rest of the night should be<p>

okay though, I hope, just in case we should spike the punch." Ron and Harry

laughed but then Harry waved at us both and ran into the common room.  
>"I<p>

could do with something to drink about now.."  
>"I was going down to Hogs Meade<p>

for a butter beer, care to join me?"  
>"Yeah sure." He smiled at me and we both<p>

walked out of Hogwarts, being intercepted by about three teachers on the way,

but we finally managed to get to Hogs Meade. Ron ran quickly to the bar to order

two butter beers and I got us a table near the back of the building.  
>"Here<p>

you go." Ron handed me the drink and sat in the chair in-front of

me.  
>"Thanks." It was about two awkward and silent minutes before I actually<p>

started to think of something to say, "so who are you thinking of taking to this

crappy ball?"  
>"Don't suppose you will be free?" I giggled and felt my cheeks<p>

heat up and blush. He smiled and waited for a response, oh, he was

serious.  
>"Well, if you had asked earlier I would have said yes, but your<p>

brother beat you there."  
>"Your going with Fred?" I nodded my head at him and<p>

sipped some butter beer.  
>"Always thought you two would hit it off sooner or<p>

later." I turned my head to the side and mentally asked him 'why?'  
>"Fred has<p>

always liked you, what, you haven't noticed?" I shook my head 'no' and he

continued, "well it seems like all of the Weasley's have a thing for you." We

both laughed and I instantly stopped as Draco Malfoy walked across the room

looking at me and Ron.  
>"Hello Bella," He acknowledged me but only nodded in<p>

Ron's direction, " Professor McGonagall asked me to come find you both, you

missed a school meeting."  
>"And what did we miss?" Ron hissed at him.<br>Draco

death stared him and turned back to me, "two other schools will be joining

Hogwarts this year for the Tri Wizard Tournament, Dumbledore made a big fuss

about the Goblet Of Fire again and announced that all names that wish to enter

the tournament are to be put in the Goblet by tomorrow before nightfall when the

names will be chosen."  
>"Thank-you Draco." He nodded and headed to the door<p>

where his friends Crab and Goyle waited.  
>"How can you tolerate that?" Ron<p>

was astounded by my behavior. But the truth was, even though I didn't like Draco

very much, he was always nice to me, unless he was in one of his depressed moods

which was fifty percent of the time.  
>"Its easy, just think about you mentally<p>

punching him in the face and you feel much better." He laughed until he

literally fell out of his seat, a big improvement on his mood since we came in

here.  
>"We should go get some more info on this tournament, coming?" Ron stood<p>

up after me and we headed back to Hogwarts, asked around about the tournament

and went back to the Gryffindor tower, I said my goodnights to everyone as soon

as we got there and went to bed early.


	10. Draco Malfoy? Is that you?

CHAPTER 10

"Bloody hell your a heavy sleeper, you awake yet?.." The voice was fuzzy and I

couldn't open my eyes from all of the sleep that held them together.  
>"Ginny?<p>

Last time you woke me up I told you to go away, can you possibly imagine I would

do the same?"  
>The voice laughed, it was deeper than Ginny's, "no, its Draco."<p>

I jumped so I was sitting up straight, wiped my eyes and looked at him. His

light blonde hair and sparkly eyes, "how did you get in here?"  
>"Snape<p>

overheard me say that I wanted to apologize to you and all of the other

Gryffindors are at a meeting, so he let me in."  
>"Oh.. Wait, apologize for<p>

what?"  
>"The other day before we arrived at the castle, and in the hall when I<p>

ran into you."  
>"Oh, well that second one was my fault but.. Apology<p>

accepted." I could finally see properly and he looked surprisingly relieved,

what did I mean to him anyway? I never spoke to him except for certain

classes.  
>"Good! .. Oh, by the way I like your pajamas.." He chuckled and I<p>

looked down at my shirt printed with cats all over them on a green fabric. I

pulled up the blanket to cover myself.  
>"That could have gone a hole other<p>

way.. Lucky I was wearing something." I laughed and Draco joined in, he was

being nice, I mean he always had, but still it was not his reputation. A

question popped into my head, and a good one at that.  
>"Why would Snape let<p>

you in? I mean, he doesn't let anyone go into Slytherin. Why would he let you

into Gryffindor?"  
>"I asked him that too when we were walking up here, and all<p>

he said was he wanted me to give you this." Draco held out quite a large black

package, I untied the sting on the top of the box and stared at Draco before

opening it, "go on then, open it." With his encouragement I opened the lid of

the box and swung it back on the bed. I removed a small layer of paper on top, a

piece of fabric?  
>"Oh, its a dress." I pulled it out of the box and laid it<p>

on the bed, I couldn't tell how long it was or the shape so I stood up and

headed over to stand in-front of Draco. It was a dark red dress with a low

V-neck cut, it reached just above my knees and then I noticed that the bottom is

cut on a slope that draped nearly to my ankle.  
>"Its beautiful.. What has he<p>

done this time?"  
>Draco chuckled and walked over to stand near me, he pushed<p>

me closer to a mirror near Ginny's bed, "correction, it will look beautiful on

you." I blushed, I saw it in the mirror and he smiled.  
>"Uh, thanks.." I had<p>

just received an apology and a compliment from Draco Malfoy, am I dreaming? I

pinched myself to find out, "ouch!"  
>"What was that for?"<br>"Just wanted to

find out if i'm dreaming." He chuckled again, and I couldn't help but laugh at

his cocky tone. Draco went to sit on my bed and I followed and sat next to him

placing the dress on the back of a chair on the way.  
>"Are you going to try it<p>

on?"  
>"No, not yet. Why do you think he sent it?"<br>"The Yule ball, I thought

it was obvious." I hung my head low in my lap.  
>"Damn, you had to remind me<p>

didn't you, I nearly forgot about it too."  
>"What? You don't want to go<p>

either?" He looked amused and pleased, I always wanted to talk to Draco, as

friends.  
>"No not really, I hate dancing." He laughed and turned to face<p>

me.  
>"I guess what all the Slytherin girls said was true, you are such a<p>

tom-boy sometimes." I chuckled and then found the obvious question, "the

Slytherin girls talk about me?" He nodded, "You are the topic of choice at the

moment, honestly I think their jealous." I smiled at him, "jealous of what? My

father can be a complete ass plus he's the only family I have now, everyone

thinks i'm a freak and I probably won't make it into the quidditch team this

year." I dwelled on it, it never really sunk in until I said it.  
>"What? Thats<p>

not true.."  
>"Don't lie, I already know it is and honestly I don't care<p>

anymore. Bloody hell, I sound like my father.." He chuckled and I felt like

hitting him for agreeing with me.  
>"I thought you sounded sort of hot.." The<p>

urge to hit him slowly backed down.."Did you just compliment me again, are you

sick or something?" I put my hand on his forehead and felt a throbbing heat,

mostly beating from his checks, he was blushing, was it possible for Draco

Malfoy to blush? I chuckled, I obviously thought that this boy had no emotion,

"what are you laughing at?" Draco stood up self-consciously looking at himself

in the mirror.  
>"Your blushing!" I fell to the ground with laughter and<p>

noticed that I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't really care about that

now.  
>"I am not!"<br>"Yes you are!" I laughed harder and saw the door open,

Ginny walked in but I still couldn't stop laughing and continued to squirm on

the floor.  
>"Bella, what - Draco? What are you doing here? Are you blushing?"<p>

She smiled and finally realised that was what I was laughing at, she even

giggled herself.  
>Draco knew we were kidding and laughed for a minute then<p>

stopped, "i'm out of here, i'll talk to you later Bella." He stomped out of the

room and shut the door behind him, I heard someone talk and ask what he was

doing in the Gryffindor common room but it was drowned with laughter.  
>"Come<p>

on Bella.. What happened?" I could actually stop laughing after a little bit and

felt guilty at laughing at Draco like that. After I told Ginny what had happened

she answered with all types of questions like, 'so Snape was actually being

nice?' And, 'Draco likes you?" I answered yes to the first one even though I had

my suspicions, and no to the second one, 'there was no way in hell that was

going to happen!'  
>"What are you talking about, he could like you."<br>"Did I

say that out-loud?"  
>"Yeah, weren't you supposed to?" She giggled then fixed<p>

the hair.  
>"... What the hell is wrong with me lately?"<p> 


	11. Tri Wizard Tournament

CHAPTER 11

I woke up the next week refreshed and in the realisation that I hadn't seen Fred

in a while, so I thought I would go find him once I was dressed and ready. We

had received a confirmation of the time of the first Tri Wizard Challenge that

was to be held today, so everyone had the day off from classes. I walked out the

door of the room with a pair of long skinny jeans on and a wooly jumper, once I

headed down the stairs I could see that everyone was pumped for the event, only

the fourth years and up were aloud to turn up though so the younger people

seemed a bit depressed.  
>I walked over to Ginny who was sitting on the couch<p>

next to Dean, "have you guys seen Fred?"  
>"No, but you should know last week<p>

he was walking around saying he had to tell everyone how good a kisser you were?

It confused most of us, whats happening with you two?" Dean seemed confunded, so

was I actually, I then remembered when I first kissed Fred and he said he had to

go tell everyone how good a kisser I was, I never thought he would be serious

about it though.. it made me suddenly embarrassed knowing he had told everyone,

hopefully he only told his best friends.  
>"That little... Is he going to pay<p>

or what!" I ran up the stairs leading to the boys quarters and knocked on the

door at the back of the hall to the far left.  
>"Fred? George? Can I come<p>

in?"  
>"Come in Bells." I opened the door to see Fred and George packing a box<p>

full of tickets and small change, "what are you guys up to this time?" I came

over to see what it was, "you see Bella, this is a portable betting station,"

George showed me a ticket, "and we are going to make some serious money holding

this thing." Fred stood, kissed me on the forehead and handed over the box. It

had straps on it, it really was portable.  
>"I heard this tournament was<p>

dangerous though."  
>"What does it matter?" George used a cruel but oddly<p>

satisfying voice that calmed my senses and then heightened them again once he

stopped talking.  
>"What, you don't think thats sort of wrong? Betting on who's<p>

going to win, people can die in this competition."  
>"Better for the betting."<p>

Fred winked at me and took my hand, I couldn't help but stare at him, his long

red hair and handsome features stood out more in the sun coming in from the

window. He stood up from the bed and pulled me into a small room (which i'm

guessing is a bathroom) and closed the door behind us.  
>"Time for a proper<p>

greeting?" I laughed at him, and then awkwardly stopped myself from further

embarrassment, "what?" He stood waiting for a response.  
>"You pulled me in<p>

here for a 'proper greeting?'"  
>"Well I noticed last time I was snogging you<p>

in-front of George you were... Lets say uncomfortable." His breathing became

heavy and even though we were crammed in a small bathroom, he stepped closer

towards me and put his hands behind my back and on my waist.

"Uncomfortable?"  
>"Well I didn't want to outright say that you kiss better<p>

when we're alone, but there you go." I laughed and put my hands around the back

of his neck, my breathing became lighter and I felt my palms start to sweat. He

pulled in and I followed his movements, it was sensational and I hate to admit

it but he was right, it was much better than last time. I had forgotten how long

it had lasted when he pulled his lips from mine, but I guessed it was a while

because we were both puffing for our breath. He nodded to the door and I nodded

'yes' for him to open it, but before he did he kissed me again and then dropped

his hands from my back. I opened the door and just like last time George was

standing in-front of us staring, "you two have a good time in there?"  
>"I have<p>

no idea what your talking about George."  
>"Oh stop kidding, you have lip gloss<p>

on your mouth." Fred wiped his mouth with his sleeve and I hid my face trying

not to be seen.  
>"If I can't see you, you can't see me." I peeked through two<p>

open fingers and saw George shaking his head from side to side, "you know, you

two could have just told me when it happened."  
>"What and put up with this? Oh<p>

Georgie, you have misunderstood us.." Fred nudged him in the arm and went to

collect their 'betting box.'  
>"Shut up Fred.." George went and snatched the<p>

box from him and winked at me before leaving the room, "ladies first." Fred held

open the door for me and George so I walked down the hall and the stairs to the

front of the common room with him.  
>"Hurry up Fred!" George and I met him out<p>

the front, we all walked out of Hogwarts and into a huge stadium, I had never

see it before, I honestly never even knew it existed to be honest. Once we

arrived, George and Fred said they were going to wait out at the entrance and

sell their tickets. I went to get a seat and noticed the layout of the stadium,

there were chains bounded to the ground, rocks around the outside and a almost

platform like pile of rock and sand in the centre, what were they going to be

doing? After and hour everyone was in their seats and the tournament began,

Dumbledore announced what would happen and when I saw the first dragon I nearly

fainted from excitement. I watched as Fred and George who sat next to me

screamed at Harry to get the golden egg. The screaming and yelling continued

until the first competition was ended about three hours later, I said I would

catch up with Fred and George later so I could take the long way around. The

dragons were the most amazing thing I had ever seen, they were sent away by huge

cages and I sat and watched as the sunset lowered over the top of the snow. I

had wandered into the forbidden forest while walking back to Hogwarts, it was

beautiful, I found a small frozen lake that was slowly melting, after all,

winter was ending soon. I tested if the ice was stable to stand on, it seemed to

be steady, I walked across it to get to the other side where the castle lead,

but heard a noise like a twig or a crushed leaf and stopped to turn around to

see who was there. I stood for a moment wondering where the noise came from and

felt the ground shift, I became deadly still, I knew what was happening. I tried

to remember a re-freezing spell but I was worrying to much and my mind went

blank, the ice cracked to the edge of the ground.  
>I felt myself falling<p>

through the ice and the water overwhelm me, it was so cold that I couldn't hold

my breath let alone feel my fingers. I felt like I was being strangled and I

just wanted to let go, but I could feel myself fighting for the edge and trying

to grab onto the thin layer of ice above me. About a minute later my lungs give

in, I hadn't swallowed any water but the freezing cold water had numbed my hole

body and I couldn't move..


	12. Death awaits me

CHAPTER 12

I closed my eyes, taking in the possibility of death, yet I was scared and could

hear both sides of my brain arguing for me to fight back, but I simply couldn't.

A bright flash came from under the water and I swear it was my sole, it was

beautiful and looked like a snowy tiger. I had a sudden sensation of warmth and

the pressure under my arms were pulled upwards to the surface, I imagined that I

was being taken to heaven where I could finally see my mother and the rest of my

loved ones. I opened my eyes to welcome death, but he hadn't come and I was left

alone on the ground staring upwards into the canopy of the forest. I now realise

that someone had pulled me out and I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't feel

them and opening them was so hard, so I decided to use my ears to find out who

saved me.  
>"Bella!" The voice was muffled and I couldn't tell who it was, but<p>

it was definitely a mans voice, Fred? He cursed a lot and then picked me up one

arm under my back and the other under my legs.  
>"Can you hear me? Bella, can<p>

you hear me?" The voice was so familiar but the throbbing in my head slowed

down my thinking, finding the person who had possibly saved my life would take a

while. And only possibly saved my life, I have accepted that I might die here

and now, "squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" My finger twitched at the least

but I couldn't squeeze his hand, "okay, lets get you to the hospital wing.

Bella, it will be alright. I swear it will." The voice echoed through my head, I

suddenly felt dizzy and confused of where I was, did we just disapparate? Fred

didn't know how to do that.. I felt a drop of liquid fall on my neck, was this

man crying for my life? Snape! I tried to move but my leg cracked and I

screamed, it was horrid and I couldn't stop the sound.  
>"Bella? ... Oh<p>

holy.." His voice was cut off by more drops of liquid dropping on my skin, I

could here foot steps coming to where we were, (wherever that is) and

whispering, lots of whispering. I could tell that there was a crowed of kids

around us and the person I could feel checking my pulse was the hospital wing

nurse. I twitched my leg again, not on purpose this time and screamed, "please,

you have to help her, now!" Snape and someone else was running and there was a

struggle to get me on the hospital bed, "Severus, we need to put her on the

bed.." I could feel Snape's face come close to mine and kiss me on the cheek, "I

love you Bella.." He put me down on the bed and I wanted to tell Snape the same

and that I was sorry for all the trouble I had given him, there was no choice, I

was going to die. The numbness in my body was letting up and I could finally

feel my hands, one was enclosed in Snape's palm, I could also feel my leg, it

was twisted and in excruciating pain.  
>"Back away! Everyone go to their common<p>

room! .. Now!" Dumbledore's voice, you could tell from his superiority.  
>"No,<p>

we are staying no matter what. I want to see my friend before.."  
>"Mr and Miss<p>

Weasley, Mr Malfoy, please we will need peace and quiet for a while, but I will

notify you when you can come see her." Draco wanted to see me? A heavy pair of

foot steps, presumably Dumbledore's stopped at the side of my bed.  
>"Severus,<p>

may I talk to you?" The two left and stood somewhat near because I could hear

what they were saying, "Severus, she may not liv-"  
>"Don't say that!"<br>"Its

true, and you will have to accept it sooner or later. You truly care for this

girl now, don't you?"  
>"Of course I do, and as long as I live, she shall." The<p>

conversation stopped and my breathing became hard as the nurse poured a potion

down my throat. I screamed again and the sound was horrid and high pitched.

"What happened?" Snape's voice was my comfort at the moment and it steadied

my breathing, or was that the potion?  
>"It will help her breathing, she will<p>

be able to talk in about ten minutes."  
>"Thank-you!" He gripped my hand tight<p>

again.  
>"Oh, Severus.." I didn't recognise this voice, it was neither<p>

Dumbledore or the nurse.  
>"Minerva.."<br>"I'm so sorry.." Is that Mrs

McGonagall?  
>"Don't say such things! She will live."<br>"It is true, she is

the toughest girl I have ever met, but Severus.." Mrs McGonagall came around my

other side and put her hand on my shoulder, they were talking about my death and

Snape was trying to hide the truth when I knew it was coming.  
>"There is no<p>

accepting the inevitable, but if she does not survive.. Then..." Snape had never

been like this, or never in-front of me anyway. He wanted to be my father and

this situation proved it, I was happy to die knowing that.  
>"Bella, I know you<p>

can hear me. The potion I just gave you will help you breathe and talk, can you

try and talk for me?" The nurse replaced where Mrs McGonagall was in seconds and

I didn't even notice the change of positions.  
>" ... F.. Father?" I heard his<p>

chair move, Snape had jumped to his feet and was now leaning over the bed, "yes,

i'm here." His tears were still falling at a considerable rate and his grip on

my hand hardened even more.  
>"I have to give you another potion Bella, it will<p>

hurt your leg a bit.." I gulped down the potion and waited for the pain, I

screamed louder than ever before and started to squirm in the bed trying to hold

my leg, to comfort it from pain.  
>"Be still girl! You'll only make it worse!"<p>

The nurse strapped my leg down to the bed making it impossible to move it. My

scream echoed the halls and rumbled through my head, I couldn't stop and after a

while I tried to open my eyes, to see the world I was about the leave, my vision

was fuzzy at first and it took about five minutes before I could see the roof

clearly. I looked over at Snape and noticed his face was covered in tears with

his long black hair drooping besides his face. His hand was purple, I was

cutting off his circulation. The light in the room dropped and I prepared for my

next journey. I wanted to tell Snape I was sorry, and that he was the best

father that I could have hoped for, "I... Love you..." My voice subsided and I

took in the sight of Hogwarts before I blacked out..


	13. Am I in heaven or hell?

CHAPTER 13

I could still hear mumbling for a while until my breathing stopped, I jumped to

sit up, opened my eyes and was hyperventilating.  
>"Bella? Calm down! Your<p>

fine.." Snape stood at the side of the bed with a huge smile on his face, I had

only seen him smile once in the time I knew him.  
>"I'm I dead?"<br>"No." The

comfort in his voice reassured me.  
>My back had a pain from the sudden<p>

movement and I slowly laid back down. Seeing Snape so happy was satisfying, I

tried to remember why he was so happy but could only remember certain things

from yesterday, falling in the water, the cold and the pain in my leg. I looked

down and saw my leg in a strong cast that reached all the way up my thigh, it

was strapped to the hospital bed to keep me still.  
>"Bella, does your leg<p>

hurt? Are you alright?" Snape seemed different, almost nice, maybe even

concerned for me.  
>"My leg is.." I thought there was no point in lying, "very<p>

painful, but i'll live."  
>"Yes.. Yes you will." His smile became a small grin<p>

and he lent inwards to the bed, "i'm, glad your safe now. You shouldn't have

near-death experiences when your this young."  
>"Why did they put my leg in a<p>

cast?" Thinking of all the ways that they could have fixed it with potions and

spells, why did they use the muggle way?  
>"We tried everything we could to fix<p>

it strait away, but the bone in your leg has shattered completely. It was going

to take a long time to heal and this way you can get up and walk." Snape stood

up and walked over to the other side of the room, he came back with the hospital

wing's nurse.  
>"Is your leg in pain dear?" She walked over to my leg and<p>

examined the cast, I hadn't noticed before, but the kneecap was covered in

blood.  
>"Not as much as last night."<br>"And it will feel like that if you

forget to take this potion four times a day. When you run out i'm sure Severus

here can brew some more." She handed me the potion that looked like a thick blue

goo, used a cleaning spell on my leg so th blood disappeared and walked

away.  
>"What is this?" Snape came over and sat on the bed next to<p>

me.  
>"Simple but strong brew of 'draught of peace' mixed with some 'blood<p>

replenishing potion' and 'skele-gro.' It might have saved your life." I nodded

and examined the goo like substance.  
>"You know, I had never seen you cry<p>

until yesterday. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I winked at him and

laughed.  
>"You better not.. Or i'll put some Veritaserum in your pumpkin juice<p>

and bring up the subject of Fred Weasley."  
>"You wouldn't!"<br>"Oh, but I

would." He smiled and I thought, something must have changed in him yesterday,

maybe he wants to get to know me better? We have never spoken like this, just in

a friendly way, never thought it was quite possible to be honest. I laughed and

it hurt my lungs, I looked down at my chest and I had been changed, I was now in

a white singlet and long pajama bottoms. My chest was bruised and so were my

arms, i'm just guessing but I think my hole body was like this, I could tell

from the pain when I moved.  
>"Oh, I changed you after we tried to fix your<p>

leg, I hope you don't mind.." He looked guilty, but I didn't really care, he was

my father after-all. I can't believe I just said that..  
>"Its fine. I really<p>

just noticed the bruises, are they everywhere?"  
>"There on your stomach and<p>

back, your fractured leg is covered with them and there are some on your face."

His expression changed quickly as did mine, "there not bad! Just a few on your

eyes and lip." I breathed out slowly, having been relieved that I hadn't wrecked

my face that bad, "good.." He laughed at me and sighed afterwards, not only did

it sound depressing but worried.  
>"Dad, are you okay?"<br>"Did you just call

me dad?" I smiled and the memory of him depressed disappeared from my

mind.  
>"Yeah, I think I did. But your avoiding the question." He glared at me<p>

and when I sat up I felt that my bottom was bruised too.  
>"You know, I thought<p>

that would have changed the subject completely, I was wrong." He seemed

impressed and a spark of superiority lighted in me, "... I thought you were

going to die yesterday."  
>"So did I, but I accepted it. Now whats wrong?" He<p>

shock his head, then lowered it into his lap, "you don't understand.." He lifted

his head back up to see me at eye level.  
>"When I first found out I was a<p>

father, I was scared more than anything, I knew I wasn't ready and I never have

been.. Seeing you like that yesterday made me realise that, your more like me

than I realised, I understood yesterday that I was as close to being a father

than I would ever be."  
>"And your a good one at that." I grabbed his hand and<p>

raised it onto the bed, trying to calm him.  
>"Once we both said.. You know.."<p>

He hesitated and waited for me to say it, "I love you?" He nodded and the wide

smile showed again.  
>"yes, that. It came to me, your the only daughter I have<p>

and i'm genuinely happy to be your father, I know I don't show it very much

but.." My eyes went wide and I felt the bruises on my eye lids hurt, "are you

trying to say what I think your about to say?" His smile turned into a smirk

and he tightened his grip on my hand for a moment, "yes, so do I have to say it

now?"  
>"Yes.." I wanted to hear him say it, I would be re-assured about what<p>

he wanted, if he wanted me to be his daughter, that would be the happiest day of

my life.  
>"I love you Bella, i'm happy to be your father.. Phew, that feels<p>

better." We both laughed at his comment and he stood up, "I should probably go

see Dumbledore, you should stay in bed for the day but you'll be able to walk by

tomorrow and i'll go get you some.. Do the muggle's call them

crutches?"  
>"Thanks, dad." He smiled and left the room, he stopped with his<p>

back still facing me, "do you want me to tell your friends to come

down?"  
>"Yes please." He walked off and I watched him get the nurse for<p>

me.  
>I had learnt a few things in my near-death experience, the most important<p>

thing was that my father was happy that I was his daughter, I felt like one of

the family for once of my life.


	14. New found love

CHAPTER 14

I sit in my hospital bed, bored out of my mind, i'm aloud to get up and walk but

need to wait for Snape to come back with the muggle invention, crutches? It

would have been better if we just used to wizarding way to heal my leg, but they

did everything they could, apparently I fainted five times while they were

cracking my leg back into place, the magic hadn't worked before.  
>"Bella,"<p>

Snape walks into the room, head held high and his black hair swaying as he

walks, "here are the 'crutches' you need." He handed me two pole like things

with a platform on the top, "how do I use them?"  
>"Put your arms on-top of<p>

these things," he points to the platforms, "and swing on them when you

walk."  
>"Oh, I see." I put them in the proper position and walked while<p>

swinging my leg.  
>"It hurts my arms, and its not just because of the bruises."<p>

I stood on one leg and handed him the crutches.  
>"Oh I forgot to use the<p>

cushioning charm." He waved his wand over them and handed them back, they felt

like huge cushiony pillows now, I need to remember this spell.  
>"Thank-you."<p>

He walked off and I found my friends waiting at the door for me, "Miss Snape!

Will you please sit down! You still have another hour until you can re-take the

potion, you can get up and walk then!" The nurse came over and softly pushed me

back on the bed, Draco, Ginny, Fred and George came over to where I sat.  
>"Are<p>

you alright?" Fred sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me while I

listened to Ginny talk, "I was worried sick! You shouldn't have been walking

alone!"  
>"Oh come on Ginny, you sound like our mother, calm down will you,<p>

she's alive." George came and sat on the other side of me and examined the cast,

"isn't that a muggle invention?" Draco stepped in closer, obviously feeling left

out.  
>"Yes, they had to use this because our magic didn't work on the<p>

fractures in my leg." I sighed, knowing I would have to explain everything to

them.  
>"So we saw something quite interesting yesterday," George gestured to<p>

Fred to finish his sentence, "Snape was crying!" Everyone laughed except Ginny

and I, "He's Bella's father, he was scared for her life. What would you

expect?" I smiled at Ginny, "you go get em Ginny!" She giggled and sat in the

chair in-front of me.  
>"Did you get our presents?" Ginny wanted to change the<p>

subject.  
>"Yeah, I sent flowers." Fred and Draco said at the same time, this<p>

sent George into hysterical laughter. Draco gave Fred a 'I hate you' look, Fred

repeated the gesture.  
>"Thanks, but no I didn't get anything." Ginny stared at<p>

me wondering what I was on about, "what do you mean? There right there!" She

pointed behind me and I turned around, there was a huge pile of flowers and

small chocolate boxes, I had assumed they were for the person behind the

separating curtain.  
>"There for me?.." I was surprised, I didn't really think<p>

people cared.  
>"Of course there for you." Draco went and grabbed a pile of<p>

flowers and put the on the desk next to the bed, "here, these were the ones I

got for you.." They were blue and red snapping dragons, "how did you know they

were my favorite?"  
>"You told me once in Herbology last year." I smiled and<p>

cutting everyone out was surprisingly easy, Draco Malfoy had payed attention to

me in Herbology and knew my favorite flower, what were the odds?  
>"How nice.."<p>

fred suddenly appeared in my twisting sight around Draco. I laughed and hit Fred

on the arm playfully, "are you jealous?" He smirked and kissed my cheek, when

he was finished showing off to Draco I punched him, not playing thais

time.  
>"What?" I stared at him and then turned to Ginny, we had a<p>

conversation about what I had missed in classes, George and Fred walked off when

we started to talk about Defense Against The Dark Arts and I told them I would

catch up later. Ginny then stayed with me and Draco for a while and left for

study near after, it was just me and Draco..  
>I started to feel my leg again,<p>

I needed to take more of the potion, but I didn't know where it was, or where

the nurse was. I wanted to scream, but I dug my nails into my forearm to try and

transfer the pain.  
>"Bella, are you okay?" Draco moved from the chair onto the<p>

bed next to me. The pain in my leg was throbbing on and off again, but about two

minutes later when the pain became permanent I couldn't handle the stinging and

grinding of my bones.  
>"Draco - My potion! - Now!" I screamed and fell back<p>

onto the bed holding my leg trying to pull of the cast. The nurse ran over and

Draco past her and ran to a small potion table, she looked worried and grabbed

my leg, then held it on the bed while throwing me back on pillows behind

me.  
>"Mr Malfoy! Grab the potion labeled 'S.D.B,' hurry please!" The nurse was<p>

worrying more by the minute, and Draco ran back to the bed with a large potion

bottle. The nurse closed her eyes, "don't worry, your father is coming right

now," and out of no where Snape had apparated ten feet away.  
>"Bella!" He ran<p>

to my side, but this time he wasn't covered in tears. Draco looked like he was

going to be sick and he handed me the large bottle so he could cover his mouth.

I started to chug down the thick liquid and my eyes became sleepy. I put the

bottle on the side table, both Snape and Draco grabbed one of my hands. My leg

started going back to the throbbing and I managed to stop screaming although I

could still feel the pain.  
>"Bella, your arm.." I looked down and found my arm<p>

dripping with blood, my nails were sharper than I thought and had cut through

the skin, a flesh wound. Snape went to grab some 'Dittany' and came back to put

a fe drops on my arm, I was strangling Draco's hand when I felt the slight

stinging on my forearm but before I knew it the cuts were gone and there was

only blood. The nurse took to my arm and bandaged it. I started to

hyperventilate to catch my breath, everything was over, the pain was gone and I

was back to normal.. Except for the injuries.  
>"We have to double your dosage,<p>

I never knew it was this bad.." The nurse still hadn't returned to her natural

state, she was worrying and bitting her nails so quickly that she had to move to

the next hand.  
>"Don't panic, we have enough ingredients in the storage closet<p>

at the moment to make more." Snape closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down,

Draco was doing the same thing. but I grabbed both their hands and told them

"its okay.." Saying it to convince myself to calm down too.  
>After another two<p>

hours I was able to get up and move around on my crutches, it was hard because

of my arm but Draco offered to help me so he came everywhere I did, we were

becoming very good friends. Snape started to take consideration of how nice he

was being and even started to like him, though I wouldn't say that, I would like

to say it wasn't hate. This was probably influenced by the fact that Snape was

friends with Lucius, Draco's father.  
>Because of my state I had to sleep in<p>

the hospital wing for a few nights so I wouldn't miss any dosages of my

medicine. It was three weeks before I was able to move back into the Gryffindor

tower with the others, even though I was still on crutches and I needed help to

get up the stairs.  
>I hated the attention I was getting, it was only because<p>

people thought I was going to die that night, it even started a few fights

between Fred and some other kids who told me I was full of crap, crap not being

the word they used. I missed the second competition a month later and it was

bringing down my mood a bit, but I kept thinking that it was only a few weeks

until I was able to walk by myself and get this stupid cast off. Half the year

had past and me and Snape were still on 'friendly talking terms.'  
>All was<p>

well when you thought about it, sure, I had put up with a lot of pain and

emotional trouble but overall it could have been worse.


	15. Rumours take over

The third competition was to start in two days, and the night after, the Yule

ball. Every girl I knew was looking forward to the ball, and every guy, the

exact opposite. The only thing I was looking forward to today was getting this

absurd cast off of my leg. I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast,

nearly everyone had gone to Hogs Meade this saturday and about ten people from

Hogwarts sat at their house tables. The Hufflepuffs were sitting in a group

studying, I always had admired how smart they are. Stirring my cereal around in

small circles it was hard to believe I got bored easily and trailed off into

thoughts about me and the people I knew. Draco and I were best friends now, and

Fred resented him for it, every time he makes a comment I always seem to find

something nice to say about Draco. Me and Ginny had gone to a lake we found last

week in a small town we found just outside of Hogs Meade, she also said that

Fred had been complaining about Draco ever since that tragic day I nearly died,

but she thought he was sweet for looking after me.  
>"Bella!" Draco Malfoy<p>

walks from his table to mine and sits next to me, speak of the devil. Others

stare and whisper at the sight of us together, another rumor I see.  
>"Hey<p>

Draco, hows it going?" I throw my good leg over the seat and Draco protectively

guides it over for me.  
>"Not so good, have you heard the latest rumor?" I<p>

sighed, thinking I was an utter genius for have mind read the information from

across the room.  
>"No, what is it this time?" Draco turned to face me and<p>

grabbed my hand, it was bad. Not only does he never do this, but the rumors he

last told me we laughed about, when Wendy Hintop said we were dating, that I had

cheated on Fred. You see Wendy had an abnormal obsession with Draco, luckily

no-one believed her stories.  
>"People are saying that.." His face lowered into<p>

his lap, "what is it?" I eyes widened as the sudden realisation had hit me, this

was not about us.  
>"Students are saying that you didn't fall in the lake that<p>

time, that you tried to commit suicide." My heart stopped beating and even

though he was being serious I found a reason to laugh at it. Draco stared at me

like I was insane, "are you alright?" I nodded over the laughter and grabbed my

crutches from the side of the bench and started to stand up.  
>"People think<p>

that you were depressed Bella, that you wanted to kill yourself, this is a

serious matter.. They are starting to blame Snape." I dropped the crutch and

just before I was about to fall to the ground Draco caught me. It wasn't that

bad when I knew they were only talking about me, but when they bring family into

this, its serious.  
>"What!" I started to think of why they would blame Snape,<p>

he looked a bit depressed, and gothic, but its not like they were dumb enough to

think that he had passed the genes onto me, thats not on insane but

impossible.  
>"Look, its time you go get your cast off, Snape will probably be<p>

there and you can talk to him then." I didn't even need to nod or answer, Draco

knew what I was thinking, we had developed a way to read each others minds

recently. I mentally said goodbye to him and heard him say in my head, 'what,

you think i'm going to let yourself go alone? At the rate your hurting yourself

you could trip over a nargal and crack your head open.' I turned, raised one

eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders, "its true."  
>"Wow, thats not normal.."<p>

He laughed and we walked to the hospital wing, It took a lot more time than it

would have if I could freely walk but we got there by the time Snape

had.  
>"Good morning Mr Draco, here Bell let me help you inside." Snape greeted<p>

us and reached for his wand, he waved it quickly over the crutches that moved by

themselves to the nearest hospital bed and sat me down, "why didn't you teach me

that earlier?" Snape smiled and both him and Draco came and sat next to the bed.

the nurse started removing the wrappings without saying hello to me, I had seen

her to many times this year and greeting her seemed unnecessary.  
>"Have you<p>

heard the latest rumor?" Snape handed me another small potion and without

hesitation I drank the liquid, just another dose of my medicine, the last time I

would ever have to drink it.  
>"The one where I tried to kill myself? Yes, i've<p>

heard of it."  
>"Its absurd! When I first heard it I nearly killed Dumbledore,<p>

luckily my fury didn't get to him." Draco burst out in laughter and then waved

goodbye to the both of us.  
>"I can't imagine you winning to Dumbledore, oh, no<p>

offense." He giggled to himself and ignored Draco's sudden

disappearance.  
>"None taken." The nurse waved her wand over the loose bandages<p>

and sent them to a near by bin, she rubbed a cream on my leg, it was to cold for

the pale skin.  
>"Now dear, take care of your leg and take it easy for the<p>

first few weeks." She walked off, also not bothering to say goodbye and I

practiced walking up and down the corridor and Snape stood and watched, making

sure I didn't hurt myself again, how thoughtful of him.  
>Another day had<p>

passed and I was starting to get used to walking again, my knee had cuts and

bruises all over it still and every morning I would use a spell to cover the

scars on my thighs and the one huge one on my arm. I hadn't noticed it before

but hurting myself had become a common thing, I have no idea how or when but I

now have another scar on the back of my neck, the spell Snape taught me to cover

up my scars has come in great use.


	16. The Unexpected Death Of A Friend

CHAPTER 16

The third competition was today and I thought I would go wait outside the

Slytherin common room entrance near the school dungeons. Dressed and ready in my

summer clothes, (the season had recently changed) I walked out to the door of my

room, past where Luna was changing into a lion head costume to support

Gryffindor and Ginny was brushing her hair. I opened the door to find Fred's

face bright red and George standing behind him tugging at his shoulder, "Fred,

don't." George kept trying to hold him back, "whats wrong with you?" Oh oh, my

voice was a bit too aggressive there, I guess Fred will take that out of

proport- "what do you mean 'whats wrong with you?' Whats wrong with you!" I

stood, Fred in my face, George telling me to ignore him and Ginny trailing

behind me.  
>"Bella, are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine Luna. Ginny, i'll talk to you

later." I pushed Fred outside with George and slammed the door shut behind me, I

had never, ever, seen Fred like this.  
>"Bells, just ignore him, he's over<p>

exaggerating." I waved my hand in-front of George's mouth so I could hear what

Fred was about to say, I know whats about to come.  
>"Just spit it out, I want<p>

to hear you say it out loud because I know you've been thinking it."  
>"Okay,<p>

i'll spit it out." Fred took a step in, I was leaning against the door and could

hear breathing on the other side, ginny and Luna were listening in.  
>"Bloody<p>

hell Fred, you sound like Ron.." George was shrugged off by Fred and I was

closed in by his tall figure, he was towering over the top of me. Why did I have

to be the short one in this case?  
>"Shut up George, she wants to hear it, let<p>

her." He put his head down to mine, I shrugged mine to tell George to go away, I

would tell him later. George trudged down the stairs and Fred took a step back,

relieved by the sudden fresh air around me I tried to pull out my wand, if not

for comfort, for protection. Fred stepped in again and grabbed my hand to stop

me, he was scaring me and not like in one of his pranks, this was real..

Jealousy and his ego had gotten the Fred Weasley at last. Joy.  
>"Don't even<p>

bother to explain why, I know you and Draco are sneaking around my back." I

opened my mouth but his enclosed over mine, he was angry, and his grip over my

arm hardened, his other arm went around my back and pulled me in closer to him,

I pushed him back.  
>"What the hell!" I pushed his chest sending him one more<p>

step back.  
>"I just wanted to see what you did, its true isn't it, you and<p>

Draco, its all true.." My eyes widened in disbelief, my best friend, now my

boyfriend had yelled at me for so called 'running around with another man' and

then kissed me, he definitely has mental problems.  
>"What, did you hit your<p>

head or something?" He stepped in closer to me, grabbed the hand that was

hanging by my side, "Bella, I love you, i've been meaning to say that for a long

time. And if you don't, thats fine. I just can't do this anymore, not like

this." Fred lowered his head, and I swear he was crying for a second so I lifted

his chin with my little finger and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Its not what you<p>

think it is I swear its not." Fred wiped under my eyes, had I been crying? I

touched my eye lid, I had been, the cold just made it feel like I wasn't.  
>"I<p>

love you Bella.."  
>"I love you too." He hugged me and I jumped on him,<p>

literally, he had to carry me and he nearly tripped over his own feet, he let me

down onto my feet again.  
>"Aww.. Cute!" Ginny stands in the doorway to our<p>

room, leaning against one side of the old and rotted frame. "Oh, bugger off!"

Fred walked over to Ginny, pushed her back in the room and shut the door in her

face. It sent me into hysterics, then I suddenly stopped thinking about what I

still had to say to Fred.  
>"You know, if we are going to 'go out' still, then<p>

you need to stop getting so jealous and trust me."  
>"I agree!" Ginny's voice<p>

hovered through the door and both me and Fred laughed at her little

comment.  
>"I know it was wrong, and i'm sorry, it wont happen again." I gave<p>

him a death stare and he walked up to me, grabbed my hand and lead me out of the

common room, all the way to the field where the newest event was being held.

Before we got inside to where the seats were to watch, I walked by Harry and

congratulated him, told him good luck and went back to find George. I found him

sitting with Fred, I was still a little mad at Fred but I thought it would be

best if I let it go, it would do no-one any good if I stayed like this. But I

swear, if he says anything about me and Draco, I will kill him. I went to sit on

Fred's lap but everyone jumped up in excitement to see their champions. It

lasted thirty minutes before a headache came through the crowd, I walked back to

Hogwarts knowing that the competition would last all night and sat in my room

for another half hour before arriving back.  
>Everyone was quiet, and I<p>

thought about who would win, and what the prize would be, maybe Cedric would

win? Or even Victor Krum? But at the moment i'm supporting Harry or Cedric, but

mainly Harry. The band was to the left hand side of us and they started playing

their tune when the second signal went off, they looked like fireworks, red

flames burst into the sky and split up on every direction, it was quite

beautiful. A moment later Krum returned back, it was only Harry and Cedric now.

Another hour past until we heard the music play, Dumbledore announced that

someone had found the cup and they should be here any moment, but they never

came. Two hours later Harry and Cedric apparated out of nowhere, but they are

underage they can't apparate? Oh, the cup was a port key, clever.  
>Music<p>

played and everyone cheered, there where cups dropped from excitement and Fred

and George nearly had a heart attack. Harry screamed, "no, don't touch

him!"  
>"Severus, a boy has died.." It took a minute to sink in and everyone<p>

stopped, the excitement dead and the laughter drained from our souls, our friend

had died. The reason was unclear and so was our minds, blurred by images of

death and moments I had encountered Cedric, he was a nice boy, caring and funny,

I often talked to him in Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
>Bad things have<p>

often happened at Hogwarts over the years, most because of the war, but never

this, had something changed?


	17. A disaster within a disaster

CHAPTER 17

Today is the Yule ball, and everyone looks at it as a way to escape the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. We had the day free of classes and getting ready and hanging out with friends was our excuse to be wasting time. Draco had met me for lunch today, he was just as down as everyone else about Cedric's death, which was surprising, I had never seen him like this even though he had a reputation for being depressive.  
>It was only a few hours till the ball, 'fun' I thought. I had to go see Snape with my things and get ready there, he wanted to see me off and he wasn't allowed into the common room, and it still puzzles me now why he sent Draco into the Gryffindor common room, maybe because he wouldn't be penalized for it? Anyway, what was I doing? Oh thats right, I grab my stuff to get ready and run down the corridor to Snape's office, the big black door in-front of me seems to say 'Do Not Disturb' and i'm not just saying that, there is an actual sign on the door with those words. I open the door despite the sign and see Snape leaning over his desk stirring some sort of concoction.<br>"Uh, hello?" he spun around quickly with his black cloak tightly wrapped around him as always.  
>"Oh, hello there." With the death yesterday Snape had gone back to his usual depressed self, I asked him what was wrong and all I got back was, 'it just reminded me of something.'<br>Keen to change the subject I thought about why I was here, "Where can I get changed?" Without saying anything he just lent back over the desk adding multiple ingredients that looked like Wolfsbane to the cauldron and pointed straight to his left. I walked up the small flight of stairs he was pointing to and discovered a cozy little room, filled with artifacts, potion ingredients, cauldrons and utensils. I wonder what Snape was brewing? I thought about it while getting changed into the red dress Snape had bought me and puling on some small black heels I had obtained earlier today.  
>"Tonights going to be horrible, I can just tell.."<br>"Yes, it will be." I gasped and jumped backwards falling over my heels and onto my bum, "bloody hell! Don't do that!" Snape, standing in the doorway with his wildly wicked smile hands me a small box. I take it cautiously and he eggs me on to open it, I unwrap the box with its delicate black ribbon and metallic navy blue paper.  
>"It was your grandmothers, she gave it to me when she passed away, she had no-one else to give it to, but I think she would've liked you to have it." Inside the box lays a small golden chain, attached is a charm with a small snake uncoiled, the body is quite large compared to the chain.<br>"Its beautiful!" I turned around and Snape clipped it around my neck, I gave him a lung squeezing hug and kissed him on the cheek, by the looks of things he almost blushed and the wicked smile became a sweet smirk.  
>"I should leave you to it then." He walked off hiding his face and continuing his depressing ways. I was ready to head down to the great hall, my hair was in a small braid that left small pieces of my fringe untied, it was the best my hair had ever looked. Snape walked me down to the hall where I caught eye with Fred and George, they were both dressed in black dress robes with a white shirt, Snape stiffened up besides me and I gave him my 'oh, your kidding right?' look. His eyes squinted as we walked over to them, before I could say hello to Fred Snape pulled him by the arm away from me and George, but he didn't seem to notice, "Bells, you look amazing." I smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "thanks George." When I had let go of george Fred and Snape were back, "take care of her, and if you don't Weasley, you'll regret it." I couldn't help but smile at my over-protective father, even though it was a little embarrassing I got over it soon enough. Snape smiled and walked off after saying goodbye to me.<br>"Bella, you look beautiful." Fred kissed me, his hands around my waist and mine around his neck.  
>"I know, I just told her." I looked over Fred's shoulder to see George, he winked at me and then nudged Fred. George disappeared soon after with his date and we went into the Great Hall, the floor was enchanted to look like ice and the ceiling was covered with dropping icicles, snow fell from the air and even though it looked cold it was perfectly fine weather, at least it was to me. The tables had been moved elsewhere and a stage appeared where the professors usually sit, and it reminded me, there is only a week left at Hogwarts.<br>Fred grabbed my hips and guided me inside, we sat at a small table waiting for the first speech to be made, Dumbledore, dressed in a light blue robe such as the floor, walked gracefully into the room and addressed the four Tri Wizard Champion's, he talked about the tournament for a bit and then what was to happen tonight. But I didn't listen to a word he said, I was too busy admiring Fred, his blue eyes sparkled and he looked stunningly handsome in his dress robes. People started to get up and dance, formal dancing, what a let down.  
>"Would you like to dance?" Fred held out his hand in order for me to take it, "oh, of course." I stood, took his hand and he pulled me through the crowd. We were surrounded by students and he put his hands on my waist again.<br>"Okay, I was joking, your not actually going to make me dance are you?" He smirked and took my hand in his free one, "yes, causing you displeasure only makes it better." He winked and I giggled, after a while of swirling around aimlessly he lifted me off my feet and placed them on his own.  
>"Maybe that will help?" I nodded my head and he just stepped from side to side walking for me, it turned out that it was very helpful. I saw Draco walk in with Flora Carrow, she stared at me briefly and walked to the bar. Draco waved to me and I smiled over Fred's shoulder. After another five or so minutes of dancing and laughing at ourselves Fred and I stopped to go find George and the others, he found George and they were happily chatting away so I took a chance to go say hello to Draco.<br>"Hey there hot stuff." I winked at him and he blushed with a very evil smirk caught in-between.  
>"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself, actually that was an understatement, you look beautiful." My turn to blush.<br>"Did you come with Flora?"  
>"Yes, she is at the bar still" He turned to face her, she was standing at the bar talking to a Ravenclaw boy. For some reason I think they didn't come together as walk in together.<br>Draco was staring at the people dancing but I couldn't read his expression, "would you like to dance with me Draco?" He smiled wickedly and pushed me into the middle of the twirling crowd, his hands were around my waist in an instant. They were so cold, I could feel his freezing skin from under my dress and my cheeks flushed red.  
>"Are you okay?" I nodded shyly trying to hide the embarrassed smile covered by my hair but he swiftly moved my hair and looked me in the eyes, the look on his face is scary, concentrated even.. Oh Merlin's beard, don't do it..<br>"Dra-" I tried to stop him but he bet me there, his lips were soft and his arms wrapped around my waist, I wanted to give in but I couldn't.. Maybe just a few more seconds.. Okay I should push him off me now. He took a step back and I hit his shoulder, even though I have to admit I wanted to kiss him, I can't, not now, it would be to complicated because we're friends and plus, what about Fred?  
>"Draco!" He looked ashamed of himself but he held his head high, everyone was staring at us now, "what the hell was that for!" The dancing stopped and he pulled me by the arm into a corner, George was staring at us and Fred's face turned red, please don't come over here.. Oh what am I kidding? Please do come over here! It was like he could read my mind, he was up instantly and trudged over to us.<br>"Outside, now." Fred's voice had never been like this, low and dangerous, completely different to his personality.  
>"Fred -" I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, "now!" Draco walked past him and hit him with his shoulder while doing so, "Fred.. Don't do this, he's my friend."<br>"It looks like he wants a bit more than friends Bella, stay here." I pulled on his arm but he walked off anyway, I went into full on tears, my vision blurred and all I could hear was Ginny's voice next to me. I ignored her and ran to find them, but the teacher already had.  
>"I dare say, Mr Weasley, get back to your dormitory right now! As same for you Mr Malfoy!" Mrs McGonagall stormed in with Professor Dumbledore and they both stood next to me. Both Fred's and Draco's wands were at the ready and Draco lowered his, near after Fred did as well. His face was intense, and then he looked at me, back to Draco again and walked to him, whispered something and walked of again.<br>"Fred!" Draco stood in-front of me, staring sadly like a puppy dog, "i'm sorry Bells.."  
>"Don't even bother.." I turned, saw both teachers staring at me with pity and ran in the direction Fred went, I had to stop for a minute to take off my shoes. He was just ahead of me now, "Fred! Please, stop!" He did, right in his path and I nearly ran into him.<br>"What do you want Bella?.." I jumped in-front of him to see his face, it was covered in tears, just as mine was. I hugged him, pulling him close to me and he rested his head on top of mine.  
>"I'm so sorry, I had no idea.. You were right all along." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him again in return. He didn't say anything for a long time after that, was always quiet and when ever he saw Draco they threatened eachother and I had to break them up. I haven't talked to Draco since the ball, he did make us miss out on half of it, it was the worst Christmas I have ever had.. But I do miss him sometimes, perhaps i'll see him tomorrow when we all leave Hogwarts. Hopefully anyway..<p> 


	18. I missed you too

Chapter 18

The last day passed slowly and I saw no-one I knew for about half the day, just sitting in the corner where I wouldn't be noticed, as the past few weeks had been. The window out of the Hogwarts Express was fogged and rain dribbled off the frame and out of sight, how I wish I could be out of sight, completely out of harms way and as far away from Draco as possible. He hadn't spoken to me today yet I saw him in about five encounters. 'Just ignore him' Ginny would say or 'he doesn't deserve to have a friend like you anyway' George would answer. It isn't as easy as that, I can;t ignore him, I really just want to go and hug him, even though what he did was wrong. And what George says is in a parallel universe, I don;t deserve Draco as a friend, not the other way around, thats just stupid.  
>"Bella, cheer up will you?" Fred wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in towards him, "yeah, do we have to prank someone to help?" Even though I do love it when George talks in that unexplainable way, nothing is seeming to cheer me up. We are only about five minutes till we reach the station, I think I might go find Snape, I stand and Fred's arm slides off of me into his open lap.<br>"Where are you going?" Noticing the absence of a arm rest Fred stands and kisses me on the head, "to find Snape, I probably won't see you until next week. So, see you then?" I kiss him on the lips trying to be a normal and happy girl. I said my goodbyes to everyone, Luna, Neville, George, Fred, Ron and Hermione, not one of them seemed to even try to hide their pity for me, what a shame.  
>I walk down the passageways and soon find Snape talking to Mrs McGonagall, I never knew she caught this train back to Kings Cross station, strange. Their conversation awkwardly stops once I step closer and all I can seem to wonder is 'did I do something?' Snape looks angry, I mean overly angry, he always looks at least partly angry.<br>"Why didn't you tell me what happened last night?"  
>"Because.. I. Uh..." He walks off and slams the separating door behind him, "crap." I still can't figure out why he takes these things so seriously, I don't even want to be involved in all of this teenage love drama. Its, no matter how you look at it, shit.<br>The train has stopped and everyone is hurrying off, Harry waves to me as he steps off, I knew I was forgetting to say goodbye to someone, where was he? And I still haven't said goodbye to Draco, I really should go find him and apologize, he said sorry to me, I was just being immature not to accept it.  
>I walk through the empty cabins into the Slytherin compartment where Snape is sitting alone, "dad what are you doing?" He turns around slowly and looks me in the eyes, "thinking."<br>"I know its not just that, i'm sorry I didn't tell you." He shut his eyes calmly and then opened them a few moments later.  
>"Its okay, I just know what he's going through, its hard, so go easy on him will you?" He smirked and then stood, grabbed a bag and waited for a response from me, "yeah of course. Wait, you.. Liked someone?" We both laughed the first time in a long while and walked off the train together, I told him I wanted to go find Draco and he said its best if I did, Snape can be wise at times i'll give him that. I walk around the platform trying to find him or one of his family members to give me the sign that he hasn't left yet. Through all the crowds of people I thought I saw him about three times but it wasn't him, and then I finally spotted his father.<br>"Lucius!" I had known Narcissa since I was a small child, her and my mother were always good friends so I had seen Lucius a few times round. He turned around, a cane in his hand and a small trunk in the other.  
>"Bella, what do you want?" His tone was vicious and nasty but I had been used to it since the first time I met him, I was three and Narcissa and him had come over for dinner at my mothers house, I wonder where Draco was around then? I only met him when I was about five, I never thought about that.<br>"I'm trying to find Draco and I thought you might now where he is."  
>"Yes, he's over there, I do hope you get on speaking terms again." He pointed to a direction behind me somewhere, it probably won't be as hard finding him this time, most people have already left.<br>"Draco told you?" My eyes widened with embarrassment and my only hope was that he didn't tell him the whole story.  
>"Only briefly." Hope accomplished, I blushed and said goodbye to go find Draco again. I called out his name multiple times until I saw him and Blaise Zambini wave at me, I walked over to their side, "Blaise, do you mind if I borrow Draco for a minute?"<br>"Not at all. Go get 'em tiger!" He winked at Draco and pushed him into me, "Sorry about that, Blaise can be a bit of a bastard sometimes." He had made it awkward, now all of our conversations would end up like this, quiet and based on small talk, i hate small talk.  
>"I noticed." A few awkward minutes past until he broke the silence, "what did you want to borrow me for?"<br>"I just wanted to say i'm sorry, for the other night, you know." It was harder than I thought, I know I wasn't exactly telling him everything but it was the most I could stand for one day.  
>"No, I should be sorry, I went too far." He lowered his head looking at his feet and sniffled.<br>"Just accept the apology will you?" When he lifts his head I wink at him and we hug, "I missed this so much." I had to say something else about how I felt I guess.  
>"So did I." I smiled, knowing that he felt the same was great, we had been through enough drama and becoming best friends again was now our priority. I would never have to miss him ever again, well, at least now I don't.<p> 


End file.
